


Destiny

by mofyouthfest



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: M/M, References to Illness
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofyouthfest/pseuds/mofyouthfest
Summary: Sebagai seorang penulis, aku sangat bersahabat dengan insomnia. Namun semakin lama hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik. Kondisiku memburuk. Bahkan sangat buruk. Gejala gejala aneh selalu muncul ketika aku mencoba tidur. Saat mata terpejam, aku tiba tiba mendengar suara ledakan bom, petir ataupun petasan, yang memaksaku kembali terjaga.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun
Kudos: 13
Collections: Moment of Youth : the Beginning





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> @lagukecil (on twitter)

Sebagai seorang penulis, aku sangat bersahabat dengan insomnia. Namun semakin lama hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik. Kondisiku memburuk. Bahkan sangat buruk. Gejala aneh selalu muncul ketika aku mencoba tidur. Saat mata terpejam, aku tiba tiba mendengar suara ledakan bom, petir ataupun petasan, yang memaksaku kembali terjaga.

***

Sudah sebulan aku memiliki gangguan -yang jika aku baca dari internet- bernama Exploding head syndrome, awalnya tidak begitu sering terjadi, namun seminggu terakhir aku mengalaminya setiap hari, benar benar menyiksa, aku hanya dapat tertidur dua atau tiga jam, setelahnya suara sialan itu pasti mengganggu.

Meski dengan keadaan yang semrautan, kini aku sudah berada di sebuah cafe langganan, bersama satu gelas vanilla latte dan laptop yang menyala diatas meja. Ada janji yang harus ditepati, dengan temanku yang sekaligus seorang editor, ka jungmo.

"jun, ko lesu banget?" padahal kami baru saja bertatap muka, namun ia sudah menyadari wajahku yang tak secerah biasa.

Aku pun menceritakan yang sudah aku alami belakangan ini. Mungkin jika hanya sebuah suara tidak begitu buruk, namun efek samping karna tiba tiba terbangun lah yang menyebalkan. Kepalaku sakit, nafas terengah engah, dan degup jantung berdetak kelewat normal.

***

Keesokan harinya, dengan bantuan ka jungmo, aku datang ke sebuah rumah sakit untuk bertemu dengan dokter psikiater kenalannya.

_"aku sudah membuat janji untuk mu, kau bisa menemuinya siang ini"_ begitu isi pesan singkat yg ia kirimkan.

Dan disinilah aku, duduk dihadapan seorang dokter berperawakan tinggi, meski sedikit kurus tubuhnya tetap proposional, bak seorang model. Jangan lupakan wajah tampannya, bulu mata yang lentik dan bintik yang menyebar di tulang pipi sangat mempesona.

"wajah mu cantik, tapi sayangya kantung mata itu sedikit mengganggu"

Ucapan itu sontak membuyarkan lamunanku. Meski ac diruangan ini cukup dingin, tapi aku bisa merasakan ada hawa panas yang menyebabkan telingaku memerah.

"maaf tapi aku seorang lelaki" Aku berusaha menepis, meski tak dapat dipungkiri aku sangat tersipu karna pujiannya.

"baiklah aku ralat, wajah mu manis"

"hei dokter, aku kesini untuk berkonsultasi denganmu, bukan untuk digoda seperti ini" jawabku disertai nada sinis dan memicingkan mata.

"hahaha baik lah. Jadi Hyeongjun-si aku sudah mendengar keadaanmu dari ka jungmo, secara umum gangguan tidur itu disebabkan oleh stress atau beban pikiran yang berlebihan, kau seorang penulis bukan? Sepertinya kau terlalu menekan dirimu dalam bekerja"

Aku mengangguk pelan karna apa yang ia bicarakan memang benar "sepertinya begitu, aku sedang menulis untuk buku baru"

"kalau aku memintamu untuk menunda penerbitan buku itu bagaimana?"

"jangan gila"

"kalau aku gila, aku tidak akan duduk disini dan memakai snelli"

"tidak bisa, para penggemarku sudah menantikannya"

"jika mereka sungguh penggemarmu, mereka akan mengerti. Aku menyarankanmu untuk rawat inap di rumah sakit ini, sehingga jika gejala itu muncul aku bisa langsung memeriksamu"

***

Setelah berdiskusi hampir 5 hari, akhirnya ka serim selaku pemilik kantor penerbit mengizinkanku menunda perilisan buku.

Maka disini lah aku sekarang, duduk di kasur putih yang tidak begitu empuk dan memakai baju pasien berwarna babyblue. Sedari tadi aku hanya diberi berbagai pertanyaan oleh seorang perawat cantik, ahn yujin. Ia menanyakan padaku tentang sesuatu yang membuatku resah, phobia, atau trauma yang aku miliki. Menurutku, yujin sama ramahnya seperti minhee, mereka tidak menganggapku sebagai pasien, namun sebagai teman, mereka lebih suka jika aku memanggil langsung namanya, tanpa embel embel dokter atau perawat, mungkin karna faktor umur kami yang sama, jadi terasa lebih dekat dan akrab.

Omong - omong...

"yujin, hari ini aku tidak melihat minhee, kemana dia?"

"ahh, minhee punya seorang pasien yang mengalami gangguan kecemasan, sudah 3 bulan belum membaik. Jadi ia harus menangani pasien itu terlebih dahulu"

"hmm begitu"

"ada apa? kau merindukannya?"

Aku tertawa mendengar ucapan polos yujin, untuk apa aku merindukan seseorang yang baru saja aku kenal beberapa hari. Haha, bercanda.

"jangan mengelak hyeongjunnie, diam diam kau memperhatikannya juga kan? aku akui minhee emang tampan" 

"kenapa berbicara seperti itu? Apa jangan jangan, kau ya yang selalu memperhatikan minhee? ku pikir kalian serasi"

"hei, mau tau suatu rahasia?" ucapnya sambil merapatkan diri agar tak ada yang mendengar, padahal di ruangan ini hanya ada kami berdua.

"minhee tidak begitu tertarik pada wanita, jadi kau memiliki kesempatan"

Suara yujin terdengar usil di telingaku, ditambah wanita jangkung ini yang sengaja mengedipkan matanya. "muka mu memerah hahahahaha"

"yujin diamlah"

"hahaha oke oke. kalau begitu, untuk saat ini aku tinggal dulu ya, nanti malam minhee yang akan datang" ucapnya dan segera berlalu keluar.

***

Aku menolehkan kepala saat mendengar suara pintu kamar terbuka. Minhee berjalan mendekat ke ranjang pasien, dengan senyum apik hingga matanya turut berbentuk bak bulan sabit.

"selamat malam hyeongjunie. Ah iya, aku membawa aromatherapy, ia akan membantumu tertidur" ujarnya sembari meletakan aromatherapy beraroma lavender itu di nakas.

"terimakasih" aku menutup buku yang sedang di baca, tak lupa melepaskan kacamata bulat yang membantu penglihatan ku.

"akan aku matikan lampunya, kau cobalah untuk tertidur"

Setelah ruangan menjadi gelap, aku segera menutup mataku, meremat ujung selimut karna entah lah rasanya lebih menakutkan dari biasanya, aku tidak yakin malam ini akan terlelap.

Namun aku tersentak ketika genggamanku pada selimut, berganti dengan tangan seseorang.

"maaf kalau lancang, tapi setelah mendengar laporan dari pemeriksaan yujin tadi, ternyata ada banyak hal yang kau khawatirkan dan takuti. malam ini, genggam saja tanganku, berfikirlah bahwa dirimu tak sendirian dan semuanya akan baik baik saja, oke?"

Dengan alunan lullaby yang minhee putar, aku menggenggam tangannya. Hangat. Dan nyaman. Aku berusaha untuk me- _rileks_ -kan diri, menjemput bunga mimpi yang sudah siap berguguran.

***

Aku berhasil terlelap, mungkin sekitar dua atau tiga jam. Namun kesadaranku mulai berkumpul ketika sekelibat cahaya menyentak, ditambah suara tembakan yang terasa sangat nyata. "AKHHHHHHHHHH"

Sungguh, ini adalah suara yang paling jelas dari sebelumnya, seperti akulah korban penembakan itu. Aku semakin panik ketika terbangun di ruangan gelap dan menyadari minhee tidak ada disini.

_Sebenarnya apa yang aku harapkan?_

Dengan kepala yang terasa berputar, nafas pendek pendek tak beraturan, aku berusaha menekan tombol di sebelah kasur, yang aku tau tombol itu terhubung dengan ruangan yujin dan ruangan minhee.

Tak berselang lama, dokter dan perawat itu datang. Membantuku untuk kembali tenang. Bahkan aku meremat snelli minhee yang kini tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang menghadapku. Ia menuntun agar aku menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin, dan membuangnya perlahan. Yujin juga sudah menyalakan lampu ruangan, tak lupa ia menyiapkan air minum hangat untuk ku.

***

Sudah dua minggu aku menjalani terapi, dan berangsur angsur membaik. Minggu pertama memang sangat menyiksa, suara yang muncul selalu berubah ubah, seperti suara kendaraan yang bertabrakan atau kaca yang sengaja dilempar hingga pecah berkeping keping.

"Belum tidur?" tanpa permisi, suara tanya itu langsung tertangkap oleh daun telingaku.

"kau bisa melihatnya sendiri bukan" daripada menjawab dengan manis, aku lebih senang jika sedikit ketus, karna hal itu akan mengundang gelak tawa -meski hanya kekehan pelan- dari si dokter.

"mau berkeliling rumah sakit sebentar? mencari angin malam akan membuatmu mengantuk, tapi jangan lupakan jaket mu" ucapnya.

Ini hanya salah satu usaha agar aku cepat tertidur kan? Hanya berjalan jalan di rumah sakit, bukan sebuah mall atau tempat hiburan. Tapi kenapa pipiku jadi terasa panas?

"ehh b-baiklah"

Akupun berjalan beriringan dengan minhee ke sudut sudut rumah sakit, ke tempat para bayi yang baru dilahirkan, atau ke tempat jenazah disimpan sebelum dibawa oleh keluarga masing masing.

Dan sampailah kami di taman belakang, saat siang aku sering kesini, berkumpul bersama pasien lain, bedanya saat malam disini begitu sepi, bahkan perawat yang lewat pun sangat jarang.

Sedikit melamun, aku memandangi ayunan yang bergerak sendiri karna angin, namun seketika aku merasa ada jari jemari lain yang menggenggam tanganku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan minhee?

"aku hanya ingin membuatmu lebih hangat" ucapnya dan membawa pergelangan tanganku ke saku snelli.

Beberapa langkah sebelum keluar dari taman, minhee yang memang berjalan sedikit didepan ku tiba tiba berhenti. Jika tidak fokus mungkin aku sudah menabrak punggung lebarnya itu. Aku mendongak ketika ia membalikkan badan. Saling menatap iris masing masing, pandangan kami terkunci, dengan jarak sedekat ini aku berusaha menahan diri.

Aku tidak akan menjadi seorang munafik, ku akui dia tampan, bahkan sangat tampan. Aku semakin menahan nafas saat wajah minhee mendekat.

"hyeongjunie, mungkin kita baru saja mengenal. tapi sepertinya aku menyukaimu sedari awal"

Ia membisikkan tepat di telingaku. Membuat bulu kuduk otomatis berdiri. Belum selesai otak ku memproses kalimat tadi, tiba tiba saja minhee-

_Cup_

-menciumku.

Diujung bibir. Jika aku bergerak sedikit saja, kedua belah bibir kami sudah dipastikan akan menyapa satu sama lain.

Tak berselang lama, minhee menyadari pergerakan dirinya sendiri yang sangat tiba tiba. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan kami, dan segera memberi jarak.

"maaf"

_Hei jangan meminta maaf, itu sama saja kau menyesal. Kau menyesal karna menciumku?_

"sudah cukup larut, ayo aku antar ke kamar, kau harus tidur"

***

Setelah malam itu, aku tidak lagi melihat minhee. Hanya yujin dan dokter chaewon yang kini merawatku. Bahkan hari ini, saat aku sudah dinyatakan sembuh dan bisa pulang dari rumah sakit, minhee tak menunjukan batang hidungnya.

Mungkin memang bawaan orang orang psikiater yang terlampau peka, sembari membantu merapikan barang, yujin tiba tiba saja menceritakan kondisi pasien yang sedang minhee tangani, ia harus stand by disana karna pasien itu semakin parah, bahkan sudah melakukan percobaan bunuh diri dua kali.

Sebelum pamit, yujin menawarkan kontak minhee padaku, katanya "siapa tau ada urusan yang belum kalian selesaikan". Tapi aku menolak, aku anggap minhee sebagai cinta sesaat. Mungkin setelah kembali menulis aku akan segera melupakannya. Begitu pula dengannya kan?

***

Hari ketiga setelah aku kembali ke apartemen, dan sayangnya aku masih sulit untuk tidur nyenyak. Bukan. Bukan karna suara suara sialan itu lagi. Aku pun tak mengerti apa alasannya untuk terbangun di tengah malam. Merasakan ada satu ruang kosong di hati. Atau mungkin aku terlalu melebih lebih kan saja?

Begitu pula malam ini, lagi-lagi terbangun tepat pukul 23.30 namun kali ini ada alasannya. Aku mendengar suara bel apartemen yang berbunyi, meski tidak yakin siapa yang bertamu selarut ini, aku tetap melangkahkan kaki untuk membuka pintu.

"minhee?"

Dengan susah payah aku mengusak mataku, karna bisa saja ini hanya halusinasi. Untuk apa dia datang kesini? Dan bagaimana ia bisa tau alamatku?

"hai"

Ini bukan mimpi, pria yang kini mensejajarkan tubuhnya benar kang minhee.

"maaf karna menghilang cukup lama"

Aku menariknya agar masuk ke dalam unitku. Meski sudah tengah malam, bisa saja penghuni unit lain masih terjaga. Setelah memastikan pintu tertutup dengan benar, kami kembali berhadapan satu sama lain. Ada banyak hal yang ingin diutarakan lewat kata. Namun ternyata tidak semudah seperti di film romansa.

"minhee, sepertinya aku masih kesulitan untuk tertidur" ucap ku berusaha memulai topik yang sepertinya selaras dengan tujuan minhee datang ke sini.

"oh benarkah? Kau mendengar suara itu la-

"bukan itu. saat awal bertemu, kau pernah bilang, gangguan tidur juga terjadi karna terlalu banyak hal yang dipikirkan. Sepertinya setelah insiden malam ditaman rumah sakit, aku terlalu banyak memikirkan mu"

Tidak hanya minhee, aku pun terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja aku ucapkan. Apa aku terlalu berani? Ah masa bodo, siapapun harus ada yang mengambil langkah terlebih dahulu.

Meski sedikit ragu, aku melangkah guna menghilangkan jarak.

Menjinjitkan kaki dan memastikan kali ini bibir kami bertemu.

Saat dirasa minhee membalas ciuman ku, kaki yang sedari tadi menopang berat tubuh kehilangan fungsinya -rasanya lemas seperti berubah menjadi jelly- , namun dengan sigap minhee menahan pinggangku agar tidak terjatuh.

Tautan kami mungkin akan berlanjut hingga pagi jika aku tidak memukul kecil dadanya menandakan habisnya stok oksigen.

"hyeongjun, jika kau izinkan, aku mau jadi seseorang yang selalu memastikan kau tertidur lelap. bukan sekedar dokter, tapi ya maksudnya sesuatu yg lebih"

Aku tertawa geli karna pengakuan nya yang kelewat canggung dan berbeli belit. Dengan posisi yang kembali berjinjit, aku melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya.

"aku menyukaimu juga minhee, jadi kekasihku ya?"

"ah, itu yang sedari tadi ingin aku ucapkan. maaf membuatnya lebih rumit"

"tak apa, kau lucu saat gugup, wibawa doktermu jadi hilang begitu saja"

Aku dapat merasakan pelukannya semakin erat, hahaha sepertinya ia malu.

Bermenit menit berlalu, kami masih betah memberikan afeksi satu sama lain. Dan dalam diam aku bersyukur pada tuhan, aku tidak menyesali hadirnya gangguan tidur ini. Karnanya, aku dapat bertemu dengan dia, Kang Minhee, seseorang yang akan memastikan aku tertidur lelap di setiap malam gelap.


End file.
